Everybody Talks
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Natalie Sharp- Confident, Outgoing, Gryffindor. Everyone knows the story of the boy who lived. This is the story of the girl who died. GoF.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody Talks

Natalie Sharp- Confident, Outgoing, Gryffindor. Everyone knows the story of the boy who lived. This is the story of the girl who died.

"Three tall ones." I say to Aberforth, leaning over the counter of the Hogshead and slamming down the proper money. He gives me a once over, and pushes three butter beers at me. Grinning, I scoop up the drinks and carry them over to the table where Simon and Ellie are waiting. Simon had already eaten half of the candy he'd bought us all from HoneyDukes, but Ellie didn't touch a thing. Not even the Butter Beer, which she would usually swallow whole by now. She got weird about accepting things a few weeks ago when her dad was laid off. Now we practically had to force her to take the things we paid for. "Honestly, it's just some sweets." Simon rolls his eyes at her. He just assumes she's being difficult, like all the other Hufflepuffs tended to be. He was probably the smartest kid I knew, but when it came to aspects of a person's mind, he was clueless. Ravenclaws tended to be a little clueless in that department though, right?

This made me wonder what a Gryffindor would tend to do then. I mean, what did I do a lot? Stubborn, I decide. Us Gryffindors are stubborn. Our little group had every house accounted for though, I guess. If you don't count Slytherin, and honestly, I never really like to do that.

"Okay, but just this once." Ellie says, and her small hands curl around the glass. "Besides, I shouldn't be drinking anything before practice."

I roll my eyes at her. She and Simon were both Beaters on their perspective Quidditch teams, yet I never really took up the sport. I figure after four years, it's a little late now. I didn't mind much talking about it, but whenever the subject came up, Simon started going on about the air force effecting the speed of the ball, and Ellie getting all huffy about the time Simon sent a quaffle right at her stomach during a game.

"That should be fun." I dismiss the topic, even though it most likely won't be fun considering how rainy it is today, "anyway, who's up for a walk around the grounds?"

"I am." Simon nods, chugging down the rest of his drink and standing. Ellie shakes her head and slides off her stool.

"Can't." She frowns, "I gotta go meet up with that Neville boy. I'm failing that stupid plant class again." She pushes a glob of dark curls from her face and gives me an exasperated look.

"We'll come with you instead." I offer, and hop off my stool.

"No, no, you go on. Who knows how long I'll be." And with that she walks out and crosses the road over to where Neville stands. I don't know him really, but he seems nice I guess. A little clumsy maybe.

"Shall we?" Simon says, and holds his arm out to me. I take it and we start down the street towards the castle, him going on about something concerning the tri-wizard tournament, and it's effects on civilians. We didn't really go with that whole tournament lot. I didn't really have anything to do with them. Thankfully, my friends felt the same way. The first task was this week and the rest of the school seemed to be on edge with the whole Potter thing.

I snap back to myself as Simon pushes into me. I look to his other side and see Draco Malfoy walking by laughing with his friends. Simon has stopped talking, and just watches to boy walk away with repulsed eyes. It wasn't like Simon to yell at anyone for simply bumping him. Even if it was on purpose. Even if it was Malfoy.

"Just ignore him." I whisper to him, and pull him along down the road. We were almost to the school now, and the thought of falling into a warm bed was enough to drive me on.

"Yeah. That prick. I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you about something." He says, and rubs the back of his neck. I urge him on with a nod. "Well, you know the Yule ball's coming up, and uh,"

Oh no, I think, he can't be asking me to the ball can he? He wouldn't….like me right? I mean….we're best friends. And…just friends. That's it.

"I know we're all supposed to go as a group and all but uh, I was wondering…if it's be okay if I asked Ellie to go?"

I feel my stomach sink at his words. I may not have liked Simon, but still the thought of going to the ball alone, or that he'd rather go with Ellie than me kind of stung.

"You should ask her!" I say, and try to sound enthusiastic, when really all I'm thinking is 'now who the hell am I gonna go with?' Smiling at him, I jump up to kiss his cheek and speed walk the rest of the way to the school. I mean, maybe I did like Simon. Why else would I be so upset right now? I mean, he's tall and handsome, and a lot of other girls like him, so why not me? I decide that this isn't it. I'm not attracted to Simon. I just….happen to want someone to like me, is that so wrong?

"Watcha up to, Sharp?" Oliver Wood calls to me as I walk down the hall to the common room.

"Wood," I say, sounding odd, "Who are you taking to the ball?"

"Oh, uh, sorry Sharp," He rushes, and pushes into the common room. What the hell was that? Was I really that repulsive that even Wood wouldn't go with me?

"Oliver just turned me down for the ball. Am I really that hideous?" I huff to the twins, falling onto the couch next to them.

"Wellllll," Fred grins in a way that suggests I am, and George thumps his arm.

"You're just difficult is all." George shrugs.

"DIFFICULT!" I scream, flustered. Yeah, difficult….I could see that.

Well, I think, at least I'm not hideous.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody Talks

A/N~ Though I'd update again today, simply because I just really love writing this story! Hopefully some of you like it too! I'm not too happy with the first chapter because it was so rushed, but this one I feel is better!

Chapter Two~

"Nat?" I felt Ellie's tiny hands nudging me, and pulled the covers tighter around me.

"Go away," I groan, "I'm depressed."

I hear her giggle and narrow my eyes into the pillow. How dare she find humor in my pain.

"And why are you depressed love?" She asks mockingly, and pushes a pile of red strands from my face. I can't really tell her that I'm depressed about not having a date for the ball, since Simon didn't even ask her yet. And I'm not really upset about that whole thing anyway. But honestly, how much self esteem can you expect a girl to have when every guy in the common room practically laughs at the thought of having to deal with you for a single night? Even the third years seemed to know too much about my reputation to want to go with me.

"You just really know how to…speak your mind is all, Nat. Sometimes I just wish you didn't have to tell us everything you think." Fred had said, and some of the other boys listening in had agreed. I couldn't count how many times I'd yelled at them all for being too loud or unfashionable. Don't get me wrong, I had about has much fashion sense as a sponge, but some of these boys here were just devastating to look at.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumble childishly to Ellie, and roll out of bed. I stalk over to my Wardrobe and throw open the doors. "What are you doing here anyway?" I glance back at Ellie. "Isn't this illegal or something?"

She laughs at me and rolls her eyes, "I had Neville let me in. He's really sweet you know. You should talk to him sometime." Great. Now she's trying to set me up with Neville. Or maybe she liked Neville. Wait, she can't like Neville, she's gotta like Simon.

"Know who else is sweet?" I prod, "Simon is so sweet." I say. Even though that massive idiot didn't ask my beautiful self to the ball, they were still my friends, and if she was going to be dating someone, it might as well be him, right? "Besides, that Neville kid is weird." I comment.

"That's mean, Nat." She says like I'm not simply speaking the truth. That's the thing that got me about Ellie, she was all about being nice.

"Yeah. Well, I'm feeling mean today." I snap.

Ellie doesn't say anything for a couple minutes after waving me off. "You know, I could let you borrow some clothes." Ellie suggests. I raise my brow at her and look in the mirror. My bright yellow rain jacket was secured nicely around my waist, matching almost perfectly with my bright yellow rain boots. The only thing not yellow was my jeans that were sticking out where my legs were, and my skin, obviously. I didn't see anything wrong with the outfit. I slip Elephant into my jacket pocket and ignore Ellie, letting the tiny rat get himself comfortable in the pocket and fall back asleep.

"Ready to go for breakfast then? If there's one thing I'm not looking forward to, it's Potions tomorrow. I want to live it up before Snape jars me and stores me in his closet." I grin at her, and lead the way down to the Gryffindor common room. It was later than usual, and instead of there being people mulling around getting ready for breakfast, they were all mulling around coming back from breakfast. Why the hell were people so awake in the mornings anyway?

"Oi, Nat, who's the Hufflepuff?" Lee Jordan walks along beside me and Ellie as we near the portrait whole. That was another thing about Ellie, she was so different looking, that she could never really blend in. Her face was sharp and precise, and her body was slim and average, but in the most calming, delicate way. You couldn't go anywhere without people starring at her. Besides that, her eyes were such a pale blue, and her hair such a dark black, that they contrasted to such an extent that it scared most people upon just seeing her.

"That's Ellie." Fred and George say in sync, walking along beside us now towards the great hall. We aren't really friends with the twins. I met them first year when I told George he could really use some mints, and ever since they just found me an amusing little girl to joke around with when no one else was available for pranking. They were annoying most of the time, and I let them know it. But no matter how much discouraging, they always seemed to find their way back to me. Even though they've only met Ellie once, and that meeting only lasting a whole ten seconds, they threw their arms around her shoulders and strutted down the hall like they were the best of friends.

They might have been older than us, but the Weasley twins were most certainly more childish. I kind of liked them for that reason only. They kept me young.

I roll my eyes at Lee to show him how ridiculous they are, and he grins to agree. I like Lee, or rather, his commentary at Quidditch games. He really knows how to spark up a crowd.

"Mind taking the freak show somewhere else, Lynn?" A voice sneers at Ellie, making her last name sound like venom. I turn to see Malfoy strutting past with a smug smile on his face.

"Thought I smelled B.O." I call after him, and he rounds on me like a bullet from a gun, a sneer on his face.

"What was that, Sharp?" He grinds out, and somewhere inside me screams 'RUN, Nat, RUN!'

"Oh, I was just saying that you _smell_ like _shit, Malfoy" _I seethe out to him, but the whole time I'm breathing in his amazing smelling cologne that's making my mouth water.

He gives me a once over, his eyes seeming to appraise me differently. My eyes are normally a bright green, but I feel like they're the color of mug as he stares at me. Angry mud, too. Who does he think he is, looking at me like that?

"Laundry day, Sharp?" He sneers at last and walks off with a smirk. His pride apparently restored, he struts away and I turn back to the group I'd been walking with. Fred begins to clap, but I swat the back of his head and lead the way down the hall again closer to the lunch room.

"Can we just get some muffins already?"


End file.
